Do you think I'm wierd?
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Barry asks his best friend if he's strange over a cup of coffee
1. Coffee

**_Jason's POV_**

"Do you think I'm weird?" Berry asks me as I take another sip of my coffee, which I almost spit out when he asked me the question.

"What did you just ask me?"

"Uh….If you think I'm weird?"

"Barry Allen of course you are weird but the good way not the creepy way."

"So I'm weird but I'm not?"

"Who the hell called you weird?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"No one just everyone at the station." Barry sighs stirring his coffee

"Well that doesn't sound like no one it sounds like….well everyone." I tease.

"Ha ha very funny J"

"Aw come on Allen it's always better to have at least one good friend than none at all."

"Even if that one friend has a weird friend?"

"Trust me Barry I'm not one to Judge when it comes to weirdness."

"Yeah you're not the one who took a train to Starling City just to find a clue about strange occurrences that led to your own mother's death."

"No and that's what I call stupid not crazy or maybe its crazily stupid, I'm good either way. Point is your lucky that you didn't get fired." I scolded him crossing my arms angrily.

"Yeah yeah I know I just had to find out…you know?"

"Oh I know. I really do know." I emphasize dramatically. "Sooooo you said that you met the Arrow right? I ask finishing my coffee. "What is he like?"

"Uh well he's kinds….different."

"Good or bad different?"

"Much more different than you."

"Oh so that kind of different."

"Yeah…you sure you don't want to know who he is?"

"Yes I am sure. I'm sure that I'll meet him sooner or later. Pulse I'm sure that he entrusted you to keep his secret. Just like I have."

"Guess you're right. But J you might want to take a break or something you're looking tired."

"Yeah I know. Between this and the hours I'm putting in at the hospital I just feel like I don't have a social life anymore. Speaking of wich I sadly wont be abe to go with you and Iris to see the Particle accelerator turn on."

"Your kidding? You were so excited for it."

" I pause as my pager goes off. "Well speak of the devil. Back to work I guess." I smile grabbing my long black coat and putting it on. Sorry to run out like this Barry but when the Hospital needs me Dr. Croft is on the scene."

"Don't worry about it Jason."

"Thanks." I smile placing a 10 dollar bill on the table. "Coffees on me man."

"Are you ever going to let me pay J?" Barry groans.

"Hey you have to be faster. And when that happens I'll let you pay all you want."

"Someday then." My friend sighs crossing his arms.

"Someday buddy." I smile with a wink as I head out the door. "Keep my secret." I call to him.

"With my life." He replies after me. As I walked out the door and into the busy central city streets.


	2. Doctor Jason's Crofts Policy

**_Jason's POV_**

"Nice to see you Doctor Croft."

"Lovely to see you Dian." I smile to my assistant as I place my white lab coat over my light blue scrubs. "Anything new come in?"

"Nothing too serious there's a patient in room 403 with a busted arm."

"You have X- Rays?"

"I just printed them; it looks like a Distal Ulna."

"Id sat almost ulna radius." I reply taking the X-rays in my hands.

"There is also a woman in 415 that just had a stroke she's being looked over by Doctor Cole."

"Ahh I don't like when Cole takes over. He always so smug about everything."

"I agree it seems that you're the only Doctor here who wasn't to be here Doctor Croft."

"Oh you flatter me Dian but there are many others in the hospital such as you and Tom for example."

Dian blushes at my comment.

"thank you Doctor Croft."

I smile brightly as I walked into room 304 where I saw a young girl around the age of 10 with her sister and older brother and parents. The girl looked very sad folding her arms when she looked up at me. I was appaouled at what I see.

"Dian." I call seriously to my assistance. "How old is this girl?"

"Uh 10 years old sir?"

"And why is she upset?"

"Uh…Because she broke her arm?"

"And what is my policy on upset children?" I ask

Everyone in the room looked as if I wasn't going to help the girl. But Dian smiles when she says.

"You refuse to work until any child of any age, size or genders are happy before you begin. That is your policy Doctor Croft."

"Exactly!" I grin proudly eyes wide. "Now please Miss. Green I would like for you to go to the nursery and get this young lady a teddy bear while I speak to her wonderful family."

"Yes sir." Dian laughs as she rushes out of the room.

"Now we must start with the introductions. Hello my name is Jason Croft and I'll be taking care of your little girl."


End file.
